Shatter Me
by altoclefislife
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is struggling to get over Rose, so he goes to help rebuild a planet destroyed by war. But when he gets there, he finds no one. What happens to these people and will the Doctor save them? (A/N: First story ever! Sorry if it sucks,and mentions of Rose Tyler and Donna Noble). OC's are present in this story. *OLD STORY*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A/N: Hey guys and girls! First fanfiction. Not the best description for it, but here we go!  
The Doctor couldn't believe it.  
Another possible companion had left him. Maybe they would meet again, Hopefully.  
He had tried everything to get over Rose. But nothing was /But he knew sulking in bed all day wouldn't do a thing, so he decided to go to a planet that was defeated in a war, and in terrible shape.  
The planet Dalta 1231 was a nice planet with the most amazing life. The history was interesting too.  
The TARDIS took him there during the war, while Rose was asleep one night. But after the war, the city looked nothing short of once busy streets were deserted. The beautiful red sky was grey with cloudiness. It felt like a ghost town now.  
"The war must have been brutal." The Doctor said to no one.  
There was no one.

He looked around the city's upper level and couldn't find anyone. So he had the TARDIS take him down to the lower levels. The lower levels were dark and dreary, it reminded him of the lower levels of new new York. Rainy and and soggy, yet (Luckily) no mood dealers. He walked down the alleyway looking for any sign of life. But so far, nothing.  
After five hours of walking around, he decided to go back to the TARDIS. He had been out all day and his muscles were aching. He also was a little hungry from all this walking around.  
But as he started walking back to the TARDIS, he noticed a door that wasn't there earlier.  
Then, he heard running.  
Screaming.  
Yelling.  
And he saw dark shadows.  
He ran around a corner, and hid behind some boxes. He heard the door open and close. Then nothing.  
He rushed back out, but only to be shot by a tranquilizer. He quickly turned around to see the outline of a man.  
And everything went black.

A/N: That ending is so clique, but it's still chilling! Hope you liked the first chapter, it was fun to write. Please follow and comment! Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Later Whovians! ( Sorry if there is any coding! Apparently the site doesn't take copy and paste very well).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
When the Doctor woke up, he found himself in a dark dungeon room with only a cot in /He sat up and looked at the walls. They were wet and moldy, the black paint chipping off the old brick.  
"Hello, Doctor."  
The Doctor stood up and looked in the direction of the voice. It was too dark to see any of his physical features, but he could just barely make out an outline.  
"What is this place?" The Doctor asked with a harsh tone in his voice.  
"Ah. You are just as clever as they said you were." The voice said.  
"What is this place?" The Doctor repeated, this time his voice even harsher.  
"Just Dalta 1231. They also said you were brilliant. Nope." The figure said.  
"I am brilliant, and I know where I am. Now, where are the people? There were fifteen million people on this planet. Fifteen million people don't just disappear." The Doctor said to him sternly.  
"I'll let you figure that out. I'm not telling you."  
"Now," the Doctor said. "I want to at least know who you are."  
"I am a Mind Reader."  
Then the figure disappeared the moment the Doctor blinked.

 _"The Mind Readers?"_ The Doctor wondered. _I've never heard of them_.  
He looked around again, like he was trying to find something. But he couldn't.  
He just couldn't.

 **Altoclefislife~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In a room...  
Near the Doctor's cell...

The people of Dalta 1231...  
Wait.  
Wait for their saviour.  
Stuck in glass globes.  
Forever, unless..

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Thanks for all the support so far on this story and please comment and follow me! Later Whovians!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A/N: Disclaimer- I think my fish could have more control over Doctor who than me. Man, if that wasn't true, that would be great... Also please tell me if any coding is found in my chapters! I have tried my best to remove any that I noticed. Also, I have changed the antagonists name. It's now the " Mind readers." It used to be "The Fiddly," so if you see any of the previous name, tell me to take it down! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

In the unmarked room_

Allie Higgins was not trapped.  
Unlike everyone else.

She had been in hiding ever since the Mind readers invaded Dalta 1231. She tried to save her friends, her family. But she couldn't.  
Her baby brother was taken right out of his mother's arms. And her sister, vanished overnight. She tried to protect her parents, but nothing worked.  
She was alone.  
In the Doctor's cell_

The sonic screwdriver was almost done cracking the code to the lock that detained him.  
But nothing detains the Doctor.  
The lock snapped open, allowing the Doctor to run.  
He ran out of the dungeon room and out into the alleyway. He made it to the unmarked door and used the sonic screwdriver to open the door. It unlocked and he went in. He was stunned by his findings.  
People were trapped in glass globes.  
The Doctor got closer to one with a young woman in it. She had regular clothes on and appeared to be sleeping. The Doctor touched the glass.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor told her.  
The Doctor heard rustling behind him. He turned around to see a girl with brown hair stop in front of him and hold a gun on one of his hearts.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked him.  
"I'm the Doctor, and I'm here to help." The Doctor told her. "Now, can you put that gun down?"  
"Sure. I've heard of you. The whole planet has. You're a hero here. Allie Higgins." She said, offering a handshake.  
"The Doctor took it. "Hey, how are you not trapped in glass globes?"  
"I escaped. I went into hiding to save myself."

"Any family?"

"Yes. But they are stuck. Like everyone else." "I'm sorry." "You didn't do it. You don't need to apologize. Gosh, you are skinny. When was the last time you ate?" "Um, two days ago?"Allie crossed her arms and got that face that mothers do when they know you are lying. "Okay. Fine. A week ago." He responded to Allie's reaction."Okay. You're coming with me, mister." Allie took his hand and lead him to her hideout.  
They got to Allie's hideout, which was actually her tornado shelter. The Doctor looked around at the job she had done. It had two air beds, lots of water, weapons, clothing, and boxes of food. Allie took off her black beanie and her black batting gloves. She went to one of the food boxes and found some fresh fruit. She found a banana and looked in another box and found some crackers. She walked over to the Doctor, her boots clicking on the hard concrete and gave him the food."Thanks." He said as he began to eat."I know its not a full meal, but I don't have much food for complete meals." She told him."It's fine. I don't get hungry often. Plus, once I save this planet, it's back to time and space." The Doctor responded.  
"Did you bring your TARDIS?" "Yes. Why?" "Oh, just wondering.." "Yes, we can go somewhere in it once we save your people." "How did you do that?" "Let's just say that I'm a mind reader."  
Allie giggled. It was the first time she had laughed in a long time.  
"Are you done eating? If you are, let's go back to the sanctuary."  
"The sanctuary?"  
"Oh." Allie told him. "It's what I call the place where all the people are. Let's just hope the Mind readers aren't there."  
"I can scan with the sonic to see if the Mind readers are in there. Alien detector."  
"Will it detect me or you?" "Shouldn't, if I set it on sense the Mind readers only and not me and you." "Okay. Let's go!"

A/N: Well, that was a long chapter. I think. I hope you like Allie Higgins! Later Whovians!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
A/N: Once again, look for coding please! By the way, this chapter is rated T.

The Doctor and Allie ran out of Allie's hideout and to the Sanctuary. The Doctor opened the Sanctuary's door and ran to one of the globes. He scanned it with the sonic.

"Hmm.." The Doctor said.

"What?" Allie asked.

"They are dead."

"What?"

"They are gone. Dead. The Mind Readers killed them."

Allie broke down into tears. She got down on both knees and cried.

"Is - is this all of my kind?"

"I'm afraid so, Allie. And I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't be there to help."

The Doctor got down and comforted her. But then, she stopped.

"I can still live here." Allie said.

"No, Allie. You won't survive. Especially with the Mind Readers still out."

"Can we defeat them?"

"We can. But by starving them."

"What do you mean?"

"The Mind Readers feed off minds. If they don't get any for a while, they'll die."

"Then can I come back?"

"No. This place will be uninhabitable by the time the Mind Readers pass."

"But maybe.."

"No, Allie. You are the last of you kind now. Like me."

"But you can't be the last Time Lord. There has to be one more out there."

"Maybe. But as far as I know, I'm the last. And you're the last of your kind."

"Allie, let's get off of this planet before the Mind Readers find us. Allie?'

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor turned around. Allie was found by the Mind Readers and was in danger.

"Allie, I'll save you!"

"Doctor!"

A/N: Okay, so this WAS supposed to be the last chapter, but I changed it! Now, maybe five or six chapters to come! Please review and follow! Later Whovians!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Okay...so, chapter four was supposed to be the last chapter, but I ended up freewriting in the copy and paste and ended on a cliffhanger! I tend to do that, so yeah. Anyway, this story will be extended to oh, six chapters? I'm not sure yet. We'll see. Well, I've bored you long enough. Allons-y to the next chapter!

The Doctor followed the two Mind Readers that had captured Allie. She was yelling at them, mostly,  
"The Doctor will save me!"  
So, she believed in him. That was good.  
Maybe a new companion? (PUT IN ITALICS)  
Yeah, unless she dies. (PUT IN ITALICS)  
The Doctor kept moving and trying not to make a sound. So far, he was doing great.

They finally reached a black, unmarked door. The Mind Readers opened it with a simple key. The Doctor was safely hidden behind some boxes and a post. He peered out from behind the post and looked at the two Mind Readers.  
"She's the last of them?"  
"Yes. Well, there was that other guy.."  
"What other guy?"  
The Doctor disappeared around the post and instantly knew that other guy was him. He heard the door unlock and open. Then he heard it close. He walked over.  
"Please don't let it be wood or a deadbolt..." The Doctor thought.  
He got out the Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the door. He heard it click and he slowly opened the door.  
"The Doctor will save me!" Allie was screaming.  
"Stop yelling, girl! Can't we take care of you in peace?" One of the Mind Readers said as he locked Allie into the Infinite Reader.  
The Infinite Reader was how the Mind Readers got their feasts. It sucked everything out of the person and made them pass after a while.  
"You - you can't! You'll never get away with this!"  
"Oh, that'll be the day."  
The Doctor was leaning on a pole and looking at the ceiling.  
"Doctor!" Allie said excitedly.  
"Who is this?" One of the Mind Readers asked.  
"I'm the Doctor. And this is against the Shadow proclamation. I'm going to contact them if you don't release her." The Doctor said, pointing at Allie.  
"Oh, the big, bad shadow proclamation? Ha. Oh, I'm so scared." The Mind Reader at the controls to the Infinite Reader said.  
"Um, no. You should be scared." The other Mind Reader said.  
"Well, now that we've negotiated, let's set this deal." The Doctor said as he walked to Allie.  
"Stop."  
The Doctor turned. "Who was that?"  
"Move away from the girl."  
He stepped back from the Infinite Reader. He looked around.  
"Doctor! Help!"  
He turned around to see Allie, her face twisted as her face turned green.  
"Doctor! What's happening?" Allie screamed.  
The Doctor scanned her with the sonic screwdriver.  
"You're being possessed, Allie."

A/N: Comments and follows welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
A/N: Okay, so some of you might have noticed that I increased the rating of this fict. After all the mentions of death and stuff, yeah. I decided that "T" would be a better rating than "k+". I hope you agree. Okay, Allons-y to the chapter!

"What?" Allie said.

"You're being possessed." The Doctor said.

"But how?"

"It just happens, Allie. A spirit chooses you."

A tear rolled down Allie's face and her face twisted in pain. "It hurts! It hurts so much!"

Allie screamed.

"It should Allie. It's just how it works. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said.

"This is no longer Allie Higgins." The Spirit broke in using Allie to talk.

"Get out of her, get out of her now!" The Doctor yelled at the Spirt.

"Never. Allie Higgins is mine."

The Mind Readers were no longer the main problem. The Spirit was.

The Doctor remembered the many times he had encountered possessing in this incarnation. First on New New York, and more recently on the night of the 2012 London Olympics. He wasn't sure who or what was possessing Allie, but he knew it was dangerous.

"Is she okay?" One of the Mind Readers

"No. She's possessed." The Doctor said.

"Let me see." The Mind Reader walked over to Allie.

"No, no don't get close!" The Doctor said.

The Mind Reader got closer and even touched Allie. Then a flash, and the Mind Reader was on the floor. The Doctor ran to him.

"He's gone. Dead."

The other Mind Reader walked over to the Doctor.

"What happened?"

"He's gone. Shocked to death."

"That's enough. Enough death. Too much has been done here. This stops with me." The Doctor said

"What are you doing?" The Mind Reader asked.

The Doctor turned the Infinite Reader on.

"That's going to kill her!" The Mind Reader said.

"When do you care? You killed this whole planet. Everyone. You invaded and destroyed. You killed and you won't get away with this."

The Mind Reader looked at his shoes. The Doctor was right - he did destroy the planet. Why did he care? He wasn't sure. Maybe he felt a little bad for /"Why are you doing this?" The Mind Reader asked.

"If you can suck the mind out of a body, then maybe you can get a spirit out." The Doctor reasoned.

"But will she survive?" The Mind Reader asked, looking at Allie.

"Not sure. Maybe if I stop the process early, and if the spirit hasn't killed her or merged with her, then maybe."

The Infinite Reader started up with a loud crash and a bang. Then, the unthinkable happened.

The soul of Allie and the spirit came out.

"Allie!"

The Doctor lost another possible emcompanion.

 _"Nice job, Doc."_

The Doctor took out his Sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Infinite Reader. It burst into flames. The Doctor started to walk to the door, but the Mind Reader stayed behind.

"What are you doing!?" The Doctor asked.

"I have no purpose. I'm the last Mind Reader. I can't take this anymore. I murdered a planet. A entire planet. I deserve this. Save yourself, Oncoming storm." The Mind Reader said.

"But you need to live on. I did, and you can too." The Doctor reasoned.

"But I will get killed anyway. The Infinite readers are Mind Reader's life forces unless killed. I can't survive anyway. You killed me, Doctor. And I deserved it." Then, the Infinite Reader exploded. The Doctor ran out.

* * *

A few hours later...  
The Doctor found the TARDIS and went on his way. Little did he know that he would find a new companion at a hospital...  
A/N: Okay, that's the last chapter! New stuff soon!


End file.
